elite_force_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elite ANT Force
This page has a wiki of its own: Chase McFly's Elite ANT Force Fanfic Wiki Elite ANT Force is a fanmade television series created by Chase McFly, as a crossover of the Disney (and Disney XD) shows ANT Farm and Lab Rats: Elite Force. The current theme song is titled "You Never Know You're Exceptional", despite the lyrics not actually appearing in the song itself. The second theme song was titled, "We Gotta Get Back In Time And Save Our Friends". An alternate history novel version written by JakesterShortie was released in 2016. It is called "A Force To Be Reckoned With" The show underwent a number of casting changes as it transitioned from a show about talents, bionics, and superpowers clashing, to a show about these heroes saving the lives of their bad-lucked loved ones. The original theme song returned for season 3. Jeremy Kent Jackson and Pearce Joza were removed from the main cast. Kaz replaced Chase as special guest star and is now main again. The series has merged with Girl Meets World and Best Friends Whenever. Plot After the EF (sans Chase) join the ANT Farm, which moves back to Webster after Perry takes over Z-Tech, they have a series of crazy adventures, including getting Skylar's powers back, a friendship-threatening ropes course, a new "Marcus", i.e. Ricardo, and Oliver getting bionics. At the end of season 1, Bridget is reformed, but Dr. Gao comes to take her away and digs up what remains of Ricardo. He attacks the world with androids who are defeated, save Ricardo. Dr. Gao is also Krane, they are stuck in a single body. After Krane is defeated, Gao is weakened and moves to Ricardo's body. They briefly go into hiding while Davenport moves them to a new academy. After that, Cameron joins the Academy and the group meets Shelby, Cyd, Barry, Riley, Maya, and Riley's parents, Cory and Topanga. They also form a supersize team, but it splits up. Chase, Leo, Douglas, and Daniel are always at their aid. In one epsiode, EAF members mysteriously vanish. Gao-Ricardo tricks Oliver into thinking he's Chase and takes him away. Douglas found them in a warehouse and called reinforcement. However, Gao-Ricardo was too powerful. They needed Adam and Leo's hep, but Adam's chip was infected by a virus. After they cured him, they found a way to kill Ricardo and did. However, it was then that Gao revealed he was possessing Chase and using his superpowers horribly. To make matters worth, super-powered Kaz inserted a bionic chip into himself, causing his skin to become fire, plasma grenades to shoot from his hands, and other freaky stuff. This left Bree as the only bionic superhuman in the group, although Douglas, who became bionic, Daniel, and Leo were helping, as was Oliver. Everyone set out on a BTTF-based adventure, learning a lot about Krane and Gao. This helped them join forces with Shelby, Cyd, Barry, Maya, Riley, and Farkle. The large group and there knowledge were able to help get rid of Krane and save Adam's life. But killing Gao in the body of Troy 2, his other android, was pure genius. The original EAF reunited, with the addition of Angus and Leo. Cast Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby/Oliver Quimby China Anne McClain as Chyna Parks Badley Steven Perry as Kaz Duncan (Season 1-midseason 2, season 3-Present) Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (midseason 2-present) Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport William Brent as Chase Davenport (Late Season 1-midseason 2), Special Guest Star (Late Season 2) Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut (Season 2-present) Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (mid-season 2-Season 3) Special Guest Star: Pearce Joza as Daniel Davenport (mid-season 2-Season 3) Episode Guide F''or the Elite ANT Force Episode Guide, click here.'' Gallery For the Elite ANT Force Gallery, click here.Category:Series Category:Crossovers